Forum:Jayden Ryuzaki
Forums: Index > Claimed > Name: Jayden Ryuzaki Gender: Female Birthdate: May 16th, 1994 God-parent: 1:Hachiman 2:Benzaiten 3:Ryujin Mortal Parent: Female Goddess: Raiden Ryuzaki Male God: Janari Ryuzaki Personality: Jayden is very happy and outgoing. She loves to try new things and isn't afraid to say hello to the new people at camp. She doesn't mind to be a little wild and crazy at times and loves to be outside. She exercises in her cabin and is very fit and healthy. She is also very smart and has an IQ of 102. Weapons: Jayden uses Ninja stars made from special metal mined in Yomi, they always return to her and she keeps them with her all the time. They are very sharp and can cut through anything. But they don't cut her and nor can hurt her. They are blessed to be as light as a feather to her, but to others they weigh the weight of the world. History: Jayden was born into a nice warm home, her mother was always kind and happy and never ''ever ''said anything bad about anyone or anything. But her mother married a man named Kenji Kimoro. He was abusive and mean to Jayden and didn't like her ''at all. '' Jayden would have night terrors and she would always scream in the middle of the night, which made Kenji ''very ''upset. He would yell at her when her mother wasn't up or would hit her. Jayden tried to tell her mother, but her mother wouldn't listen to her and didn't believe Jayden. So Jayden ran away when she was 10. She was in New York when she was found by another Demi-God, to her luck he knew about Camp Izanagi and told her how to get there if something were to happen. They were on there way to Camp Izanagi when they were attacked by Hone-onna. The Demi-god gave Jayden his ninja stars, and told her that if he died. They were hers and no one else could use them. He fought off Hone-onna for Jayden to escape. But He was killed and Jayden knew. She arrived at Camp Izanagi about a week later, she was pretty beaten up and didn't have that much strength left. Luckily the campers found her near the entrance and took her in right away. She was patched up in the infermary and was taken into the Izanami cabin. She was claimed by Hachiman a month later and moved into the cabin. At first she didn't feel that happy in the cabin, she missed the Izanami cabin. But after awhile, her step-siblings helped her feel comfortable and taught her how to fight and she grew to like it. Appearance: She looks like this Fatal Flaw/Fears: She is deathly afraid of Skeletons and won't go near them, she won't even step foot into a grave yard or go to Yomi. ---- Category:Claimed How did she run away to izangi? She doesnt know the place yet she entered? how did she even get here? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ I don't think Japanese folk stories have hellhounds. To be sure, please pick a monsters here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures_from_Japan Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~